If things were different
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: Its one choice. One decision. I left her behind, she had become a capital rat. The capital was using her in ways she wouldn't understand, she thought she was right. But she wasn't. Or go back, fix her and make her back to the Katniess i loved. Or leave her. It was a tough choice, it had been years. But i knew what was right.


**So i was sitting watching the special features of The Hunger Games, and i was just imagining. I was going over the whole series in my head, all the books. And it had me thinking what Gales had been feeling the entire time. So the story starts off after the Hunger Games. Its when Gale decides to leave District 12 and start a new life. I was actually very upset with him by his decision. I thought that after how hard he had fought for Katniess that why in god's name would he just ****give up and leave her? But then a few thoughts ran through my head. **

**1. Suzanne Collins didn't feel like it was necessary to continue the love triangle, that in the end Katniess would be with Peeta and there was nothing the reader could do, so why add more to a relationship that was going to be non-exisitant ****and hurt anyone. Because both Katniess and Peeta knew that they were the only ones in the entire world who would ever understand they way eachother acted. Where as Gale couldn't understand ceartin things. **

**2. Gale felt as though the capital had changed Katniess as a person, and she had become someone he didn't know. She wasn't the Katniess he fell in love with. That he was still in love with her, but knew it wasn't right to be because of the person she had become due to the Hunger Games and the life she would live out. And that honestly it would never work out because Peeta would always be there no matter what. This is what i had come to the conclusion of sounding right. So this is the one I'm deciding to with and write with, because i can do alot with it, which I like! So yeah!**

**3. He realized that his feelings for her were minimal and that he wasn;t in love with her (Which i dont believe) **

**4. He felt like it was the only thing necessary in order to help Katniess was to not be around her and give her time alone, but then as he was away slowly forgot and didn't exactly want to come back to district 12. **

**I'm not exactly sure what was running through Suzanne Collin's mind when she was writing the characters, but I am writing it in the respects of which i believe he felt.  
**

**As said i will start off at the end of the book and make my way to the begging, I might trail off and throw some loops in. But this is certain, Peeta and Katniess will be together. Not exactly sure who Gale will end up with, but i dont want to trail to far off and put a new character in so it will be someone from the book. I hope you guys like it, please tell me what you think! **

" I can do it myself" Katniess Everdeen said as she held her bow and arrow up dead on starring at the tree. Almost as if instincts were telling her that something was going to happen. Like nature itself was whispering sweet nothings into her ear of what it was going to do next. A slight smile spread across my face and I leaned against the tree next to me, and watched her. I watched her with a aching in my heart, a yearning that she could be mine. It was an impossible theory but one very well thought out. One that I had been planning on for many years, my mind raced at the thought of being able to kiss her lips. To smell her sweet, intoxicating smell every night, as I would fall asleep and wake up to her simple, beautiful smile. But she wasn't mine. And never would be, and a part of me didn't exactly know how to except that.

Within the blink of an eye, her arrow had left her bow, soaring through the sky and meeting a squirrel dead on in the heart. My pulse quickened and I could feel my heart racing, I wasn't just proud of her, no I was in awe. That she of all girls had such determination to accomplish what she could accomplish. She was extraordinary, and one of a kind. Definite wife material.

"Nice Cat nip!" With the sound of her nickname a slight blush set across her face with a proud smile as she inched closer to me. Wrapping me in her arms and kissing the back of my neck. My smile grew and I could feel my whole body lighting up on fire. My mind began to haze over and I could feel her hair slowly dragging along my skin as she pulled away; still smiling. Her lips than began to move closer to me, and closer, and closer until they met mine.

I couldn't hear, I couldn't think. I felt heat, passion a sense of enjoyment. A sense of longing for more, almost as if someone was pulling me in closer…and closer. My head began to ache, maybe from loss of oxygen? My keens were shaking. No one could stop them, even if I held them. They would still shake. Her lips moved quicker. Her hands came up wrapping in my hair, that sense of someone moving closer was her. She was firmly placed against me. I could feel her stomach tightly pressed against mine. Her tongue was now tracing my lips and mine was to hers to.

And as fast as this kiss happen, she pulled away. It took me a minute to regain my sense. But I was slightly smiling still and a laugh had escaped my lips. I licked them, still tasting her lips. Still relishing in the moment of being so close to her. I finally open my eyes to not see her anywhere in sight. The woods had changed a bit. A bit denser, and a little creepier. My eyebrow raised in confusion. For one I knew I wasn't in the same woods I was just in a minute ago. The woods Katniess and I go to Is open, the light shines through the trees and there is a meadow. Here it was all trees, and dark…gloomy. Scary. But in my mind, non of that mattered. I wanted to know where Katniess was, where was she….

"We playing hide and seek?" I yelled out hopping for a response. Nothing. I started to walk around looking behind trees, searching for a sign of her. Nothing. Now I was begging to feel weird. How did I get here, what was going on…..my head began to spin and my feet picked up off the ground and I could feel myself start to run. Screaming her name, screaming for her to just come out!

"Katniess! This isn't funny anymore! Where are we even..."

I couldn't understand what was going on, it went from something so happy to complete darkness and fear. I felt as though as I was running I was running for my life. For multiple peoples life. For Katniess's life. That's when I noticed something familiar. A cornucopia. I recognized it right away, from The Hunger Games in which Katniess had participated in. That's when reality hit me like a bolt of lightning. Hard, burning through my head….to my heart….to my feet….my throat tightened and all the blood rushed from my head. This was a dream right? Wake up Gale! Wake up! I'm dreaming. But I wasn't waking up. I tried to move. But I was like my feet were glued to the ground. It wasn't clicking. It wasn't exactly clicking that I was now in a arena of The Hunger Games. The place I hated most, the place I dreaded and would do anything to get out of. I was here though.

Katniess. Where was she. Was she okay. How did we get here. Was it all just a flashback? Was I actually in the Hugner Games with her right now?! I had to protect her! I had to save her! KATNIESS!

I broke the glue off my feet and I ran. My lungs felt like they were going to blow out of my chest and my heart was beating so fast that it echoed across the felid. That's when I saw her, Katniess standing there. Her expression blank, her hands were at her side and she was looking at something. Starring. Holding her gaze so sternly. Almost as if someone was directing her to stand like a solider. That's when I had the inkling to look behind me, and I saw him. Peeta. I hated him. I have never hated anyone, but I hated him. How was he here? There are only supposed to be two. How was he here?

He wasn't moving he was just starring at me, with a knife in his hand and a cynical smile on his face. I knew. I knew what he was going to do. Katniess was now infront of me.

"It's either me or you Gale And there is nothing I can do to stop him! I'm so sorry Gale. I lo- I lo- I love you."

It shattered my heart into thousands of pieces that she couldn't say it. That she couldn't let the words escape her mouth the way I could. That's when the tears came and I couldn't stop them. No matter how hard I tried. I smiled at her lifting my hand up to her hair and pushing apiece of hair back. I nodded my head and looked her straight in her brown beautiful eyes. I didn't have to look back to know that Peeta was creeping up on us. She had tears in her eyes but smiled at the same time. That's when Peeta was right behind us. I could hear his breath. Feel his fear. My mouth was dry. I closed my eyes, praying for the hurt to just end. That's when I heard him bring down the knife. But not on me, I heard a soft whimper. I slight cry. And than I knew exactly what happen because there was no hurt, and I wasn't the one bleeding. Rage filled me but when I open my eyes. I was sitting up in my own bed, heavily breathing. It was a dream, I long horrible nightmare. The same one that had been recurring for the past few years that I had left District 12, and Katniess. But I had to. Because of the monster that the capital had made her, I had to. It was only fair to her. To everyone. She wasn't the girl I was in love with anymore. Or at least I thought.

**Tell me what you guys think! I hope it was good! Thanks guys if you would ever be so kind to leave a review I'm sure the odd's will be ever in your favor! Thankkkkk youuuuuuUU!**


End file.
